


Maid For You

by cyancandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maid!Sousuke, Roleplay, Sex, Toys, bottom!sousuke, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancandy/pseuds/cyancandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke decides he wants to do something nice for Makoto. And hey, doesn't hurt if Sousuke enjoys himself, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeneyes_softsighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyes_softsighs/gifts).



"Come on Mako, don't hide from me."

Makoto’s response was muffled by the hands over his face. "I can't handle this, Sou."

Sousuke skimmed his hands over Makoto’s stomach until he reached his own thighs; he knew Makoto would be shy about this, but after all they'd done, Sousuke was a little surprised by how embarrassed Makoto was. "You’re so mean, Mako. I bought this dress for you and you won't even look at it,” he said as he lifted his skirt, knowing that even if Makoto couldn't see it, he'd feel the fabric move against his bare chest. 

"I'm not being mean. _You're_ being mean."

"Come on, please?" Sousuke lightly pushed at Makoto's hands. Eventually Makoto complied, revealing a bright red face and eyes that attempted to look anywhere other than Sousuke and his outfit, but at least Sousuke could see his face now. Sousuke smiled and took the chance to kiss Makoto's cheek. "Happy to see you again, _master_."

Makoto twisted underneath him; Sousuke had to quickly lift himself up so Makoto's torso could flip over onto his stomach. "Oh my god Sousuke I can't do this," came a whimper from the pillow.

Sousuke ran a hand up Makoto's back soothingly and held back a laugh. "I'm not asking you to do anything, Mako. I just want you to enjoy this."

“I know, but still…”

Makoto’s voice trailed away as Sousuke leaned down, his hands slowly shifting down Makoto’s back in a lazy massage. He smiled when Makoto made a small, pleased noise in response. "Why do I get the feeling..." he said with a kiss to Makoto’s shoulder blade. "...you'd be less embarrassed wearing the dress yourself?" He ran his lips up Makoto’s neck, stopping midway its length to leave a deep kiss, happy when Makoto shifted his head to give Sousuke more room. "Is this secondhand embarrassment? Or..." he took Makoto’s earlobe between his teeth, giving it a gentle tug before continuing, "...are you just not used to being spoiled?"

As he spoke Sousuke continued his massage on Makoto’s back. He was shifting up to meet Sousuke's fingers each time he relieved pressure, which Sousuke took as a good sign. Sousuke let some of the lust in his voice cool, "Do you really not like the dress?" he asked, genuinely.

Makoto’s response was as soft. "I do like it..."

“Then what's the problem?”

Makoto let out a sigh so heavy that Sousuke shifted on his perch. When Makoto inhaled again he pushed himself up, this time giving Sousuke plenty of time to move. Makoto still refused to look directly at Sousuke once he was settled on his back, but at least he let his hands rest on Sousuke’s legs. "Just don't call me master," Makoto mumbled. “It’s embarrassing.”

"That defeats the whole purpose of the outfit if I can’t call you master."

"No it doesn't, maids nowadays aren't servants, Sousuke!" Makoto retorted, closing his eyes in that way he did was he was exasperated. That expression always made Sousuke’s heart melt, even if it was often aimed at him.

Sousuke let a finger trace Makoto’s collarbone. "True, but maids nowadays don't wear frilly dresses or lace panties either."

"Yeah but - oh my god Sousuke are you wearing lace panties?!" Makoto’s shock lifted him up until they were chest to chest. Sousuke immediately took the opportunity to snake his arms around Makoto’s torso. When he just gave a wide grin in reply, Makoto groaned and buried his head into Sousuke's chest. "Sou, why do you have to call me master?"

Sousuke placed a hand on Makoto’s head. "I don't _have_ to, but I'd like to."

“I know, but why?” 

Sousuke paused, not quite sure himself. He had set this whole thing up for Makoto, wanting to spoil him after working so hard in school and his part-time job, for all the sacrifices he made for his family and friends and Sousuke himself, but now that he thought about it… “Honestly, I really like the idea of you dominating me,” Sousuke admitted to both of them. He was surprised to find that after spending so much time planning this, all the while thinking he was doing this for Makoto, he really was doing it for his own sake. Maybe this had been a mistake from the start, maybe it had been wrong of him to try to push Makoto into this, to assume that Makoto had wanted his big, imitating boyfriend in a frilly fucking dress…

“Oh,” Makoto finally replied, interrupting his thoughts. Now Sousuke was avoiding Makoto’s gaze; it was only when Makoto placed his hand on Sousuke’s cheek that he spared his boyfriend a glance. It was only a moment, but in that time, Sousuke watched the initial shock slowly fade from Makoto’s eyes, and the lust that grew in its place. 

Sousuke let out a “oof!” when he was suddenly flipped onto his back. Makoto had his hands on either side of Sousuke’s head, his eyes for the first time greedily roaming up and down Sousuke’s body. As his boyfriend took his time studying him, Sousuke settled himself, the abrupt change in Makoto’s demeanor quickly killing off Sousuke’s doubts. Sousuke took the time to smooth down the dress where it had caught on the sheets, at least as much as he could with Makoto lying between his legs, Sousuke’s other hand resting beneath his head. When Makoto noticed the return of Sousuke’s cockiness, the smile Makoto gave was the closest he ever got to a smirk. “Do you really want me to dominate you, Soo- _uu_ -chan?” Makoto said, fiddling with the lace over Sousuke’s chest.

“Hell yes, _master_.”

Makoto’s almost smirk broke into a true grin. “Good,” he said with a tug at the lace, “because dominating you sounds so hot.”

Sousuke laughed, drifting his hand up Makoto’s hard, naked stomach. “Quite the mood shift there, huh?”

Makoto laced his fingers with Sousuke’s. “I'm not used to being spoiled,” Makoto said, his eyes following their hands as Sousuke continued to move them up Makoto’s chest. When he looked back down at Sousuke again, his eyes were hungry and eager. “Besides, spoiling _you_ sounds much more fun. For me.”

 _Of course it does_ , Sousuke thought. Makoto was always more willing to help others than he was to let others help himself, which had been part of why he had wanted to do something nice for Makoto. Then again, if Makoto likes this, then this still spoiling him, right...? And if Sousuke were completely honest, he was not in the position to deny Makoto anything when he was looking at him like that. “I want you so bad, Mako,” Sousuke whispered, spreading his legs as much as he could with Makoto over him.

Makoto’s face didn't react - his expression just _darkened_. He let go of Sousuke’s hand and reached for Sousuke, running his fingers along Sousuke’s jaw, following the hard line until Makoto’s fingers were against Sousuke’s lips. “Beg me for it, Sou.”

Sousuke couldn't hold back the obvious shiver. He opened his mouth and took in Makoto’s fingers, sucking on them before taking them down to their knuckle. He could hear Makoto holding back his breath above him, and when Sousuke pulled back, the taste of salt lingered on his tongue. “Please, master, I need you.”

Makoto leaned down to duck his head beneath Sousuke’s ear. When he spoke, his breath tickled Sousuke’s neck. “What do you need me to do?” 

Sousuke tried to keep his voice steady as Makoto’s lips brushed up against his skin as he replied, “I want you to fuck me.”

“Is that all you want?”

“I want…” Makoto kissed him, and then he was sucking, _biting_. Sousuke gasped and threaded his hands into Makoto’s hair. “ _Fuck_ \- I want to suck your dick, I want you to fuck me in this dress, I want you to wreck me, Mako...”

Makoto groaned and rubbed his crotch against Sousuke’s to relieve the built up tension, but the movement only made him want Sousuke more. Sousuke’s moved his hips in response, his skirt riding up as he thrust back against Makoto, slotting his hardening length to fit alongside Makoto’s. Without stopping his movements Makoto pushing himself up by his forearms that framed Sousuke’s head and pressed his lips onto Sousuke’s into a rough, messy kiss. Sousuke gasped - only then did he realize that they had not properly kissed since he came out in this dress a few minutes ago. His eagerness matched Makoto’s at every tilt and touch, every touch of tongues and nip at lips, his legs lifting up to wrap around Makoto’s waist.

While they kissed and rutted against each other, Makoto shifted his weight onto one arm, letting his other hand slip down Sousuke’s body. Over the exposed skin of his chest, his fluttering stomach, his bent waist. Sousuke groaned into the kiss at those touches, at the occasional pinch, fondle, and caress, loving how easily Makoto took control and made him feel _worshipped_. This wasn't the first time that Sousuke had given Makoto the lead (in fact, despite his shyness, when it came to sex Makoto had a tendency to take charge), but Sousuke had never stated so clearly before that he wanted Makoto to completely take control, so each touch, each kiss, each stroke and grab felt so, _so_ good.

When Makoto’s hand finally reached the ends of Sousuke’s skirt he tried to pull away. Sousuke reached his arms up around Makoto’s neck to sneak in one, two, three more kisses. After a few kisses more Makoto started to laugh, ducking away his head as much as he could to escape Sousuke’s onslaught, but Sousuke only let him escape so far, moving his kisses to Makoto’s jaw and neck. “God, Sousuke, you're so _needy_ ,” Makoto managed to laugh out, weakly pushing back against Sousuke.

Sousuke hummed, mumbling between kissing, “Don't care, you kiss too good.”

“Mmm, you do too…” Makoto leaned up to Sousuke’s neck, kissing his way up until he was at Sousuke’s ear. “...but I really wanna see what’s up your skirt.”

Despite the flush spreading across Sousuke’s face, he grinned and unlocked his arms around Makoto’s head, letting his arms fall against the bed with a heavy _thump_. “In that case, go ahead, master.”

The cocky grin that Makoto gave him sent a rush of heat to Sousuke’s stomach. Makoto moved his kisses down Sousuke’s neck to his chest, pausing at his clothed nipples. Sousuke gripped at the blanket behind his head, a hint of a moan escaping his lips, as Makoto mouthed at his chest, using his teeth to get the motion through the fabric. The bodice of the dress was cut low, and with a quick flick of teeth and hands Makoto pushed it down until Sousuke’s chest laid bare. Sousuke’s breath hitched, but instead of moving back to his chest, Makoto sat back on heels and took in the view. 

Both of Sousuke’s arms were above his head, his body relaxed but full of anticipation. His expression reminded Makoto of Sousuke before a race, as he made his way to the diving block with a snap on his goggles. Makoto was naturally expressive, so it was easy to forget that just because Sousuke was usually stoic, he could be easily hiding a thousand emotions inside his head. And right now Sousuke might look calm, but it was only to hide just how eager he was - eager for Makoto to take control, eager to be loved and loved to, eager to throw all of his trust onto Makoto - but all of that only showed in the intensity in Sousuke’s eyes, the look that said he didn't need to know what was waiting for him once he dove into the waters to know he could take it head on. 

However, when Makoto tried to channel those thoughts into words, all he came out with was: “God, you are so hot.”

Sousuke’s eyes widened before he laughed. “Thanks Mako, you're hot too?” 

“Don't laugh, I mean it!” Makoto pouted, softly thumping his hand on Sousuke’s torso. When Sousuke didn't show any signs of calming down his amusement, Makoto ducked down to Sousuke’s chest once more, now shaking with laughter, and with a long swipe of his tongue on one exposed nipple. 

Sousuke struggled to both laugh and moan. As Makoto lavished his nipple Sousuke’s hand found itself way into Makoto’s hair, most of Sousuke’s laughter now drowned out by his gasps; Makoto moved onto the next one, his confidence reforming. “Really though, you're so hot. I can't believe I get you all to myself,” Makoto mumbled against his chest. His lips encircled Sousuke’s nipple, teasing another touch. Makoto reached up and took Sousuke’s hand from his head, moving it to the nipple Makoto had just left. “And you're all dressed up for me too - I want to _savor_ you. Touch yourself for me?”

Sousuke made a noise that was something like a whine, all hints of his laughter gone. Instead he did as he was told, pinching and rolling his wet nipple between his fingers. Within seconds he was squirming. Makoto watched with interest for a few moments before closing his mouth on Sousuke’s other nipple, sucking it between his teeth and relishing the soft noises Sousuke made in response. He let a hand slip down Sousuke’s stomach once more, this time tracing the outline of the bulge under the skirt until Sousuke was practically bucking up into his hand. 

“What...what was that about looking up my skirt?” Sousuke managed to gasp out, his hand still pinching himself, eyes closed and head digging into this pillow, as if it had taken all of the concentration to say those words.

“Is my maid getting impatient?” Makoto asked, punctuating his question with another swipe of his tongue.

Makoto expected some smart reply, but instead, Sousuke blushed a deep red and nodded, spreading his legs open until the skirt just barely covered himself. “Yeah, I need you, master,” he said, as softly as a breath.

Arousal hit Makoto square in the gut. He laid dumbstruck for a few moments, and only managing a “Sou…” when his voice found him. Just as Sousuke lifted his eyes Makoto crushed his lips against him - Sousuke could barely return the kiss before Makoto pulled back once more. “That was the hottest thing I've ever seen,” Makoto mumbled against Sousuke's lips before diving in for another.

Sousuke laughed against Makoto’s mouth, and this time he was the one to pull away. “Then stop teasing me, Mako.”

Makoto grinned. “Fine, but only because you're so hot.” He snuck in one more quick kiss before turning his attention downwards. 

Without much flourish, Makoto scooted down the bed until he was over Sousuke’s crotch, his hands finding and massaging Sousuke’s thighs, slowly moving his hands higher up Sousuke’s legs. Sousuke moaned and relaxed his body, practically shaking with relief when Makoto’s hands made it up his skirt. Makoto's plan had been to play with Sousuke’s taut ass before lifting up the skirt completely, but when he felt the material there he froze, his eyes widening before he pushed back the skirt completely. 

“Fuck, Sousuke...you really are wearing panties...” Makoto whispered. They were black silk decorated with lace, emphasizing the obviously aching cock caught in the material. A little bow even sat right on top, straddling a seam that traced down right to his ass.

Sousuke looked pleased, as if his plan had finally paid off - which, knowing Sousuke, was probably the case. “You like me in panties, master?”

“God yes,” Makoto mumbled, reaching out a hand to fondle Sousuke’s bulge. Sousuke knew he had been hard for a while, but just these light touches were already making his eyes shut with pleasure, the wet spot where his precum stained the panties getting that much wetter. Makoto found that spot with his thumb and rubbed at it appreciatively, making Sousuke quickly gasp to control his breath. He lifted his hips a bit, trying to follow the movements of Makoto’s hand.

“Fuck, Sousuke, you barely fit in them…” Makoto murmured, undisturbed by Sousuke’s reaction. He ducked down to mouth at the bulge as if to emphasize his point, and Sousuke _whined_. At the noise Makoto’s eyes snapped up to check if Sousuke was alright, but when he saw the expression there he grinned. “Oh, my poor maid is getting desperate, huh?” Makoto cooed, pulling down the panties just enough to finally let his erection free. 

Sousuke jumped when Makoto’s warm mouth met him, and he swung down his hands onto Makoto’s shoulders to stop him. “Wait, Makoto, you don't have to…” Makoto had immediately stopped when Sousuke had grabbed his shoulders, and he was now quiet and unmoving, looking concerned as he waiting for Sousuke's response. “I mean, you don't have to suck me off. I should be doing this for you…”

Makoto blinked, but quickly his confusion was overwritten by a too-sweet smile. “But what if I want to?” he asked, running a finger from the base of Sousuke’s cock to its head, making Sousuke shiver. “What did you say you wanted earlier? For me to _wreck_ you?” At the word he closed his fist around its width and pumped. Sousuke groaned, his hands falling away from Makoto’s shoulders to instead keep himself upright through the waves of pleasure running through his body. “What if your master wants your pretty dick in his mouth, Sou? Will you say no to him?”

“No…god, no...please, do what you want with me...” Sousuke murmured, laying back on the bed. His legs spread out unconsciously and his hips rising off the bed, his logic falling apart to the way Makoto touched him.

His hand never slowing, Makoto pulled himself up until he was looking down at Sousuke, able to watch each twitch of his hips, the rapidly increasing rise of his chest, the arm that was now covering Sousuke’s eyes, much like Makoto’s had been doing to himself not so long ago. “Mmm...you’re such a good boy, Sou.” Makoto murmured, making sure his thumb ran over the head of Sousuke’s cock. 

Makoto didn't miss the way Sousuke _trembled_ at the praise. 

With his other hand Makoto pushed down Sousuke’s panties; it was tricky, what with Makoto lying between Sousuke’s legs, but Sousuke followed Makoto’s lead and soon had the panties dangling off one leg. Makoto very pointedly did not move to take the panties off completely, so Sousuke let them dangle on his ankle. Still pumping at Sousuke’s cock, Makoto ran his hand back up Sousuke’s leg, following along the inside of his thigh until his finger was circling Sousuke’s entrance. “Sou? Be a good boy and grab the lube?”

Sousuke groaned, his cock twitching in Makoto’s grasp. “Oh, fuck me…”

Makoto laughed. “Later, I promise.”

It looked like Sousuke was about to roll his eyes when Makoto pressed _just_ a bit inside Sousuke’s entrance; he gasped and scrambled a hand to the bedside table, searching blindly until he found the bottle of lube. He wanted to shove the bottle into Makoto’s face, but then he wouldn’t call Sousuke a good boy again, and to Sousuke’s surprise he found he _really_ didn’t want that. So instead he safely, but insistently, placed the bottle into Makoto’s free hand.

Makoto smiled at the careful movement; the lube he let fall so he could grab Sousuke’s hand instead. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed Sousuke’s palm. Neither of them were much for romance, but the act was so tender that Sousuke’s breath stopped for a moment. “You’re such a sweet maid for your master,” Makoto mumbled against Sousuke’s hand. Makoto’s hand on his cock finally let go to find Sousuke’s other hand. He brought both hands up the bed until they were together above Sousuke’s head, and when Makoto’s face was hovering above Sousuke’s own, he smiled. “Now be a good boy for me a little longer for me, and keep your hands right up here until I make you come.”

If Sousuke could come just from words, that would have been enough to push him over the edge.

“Oh god, _fuck_ , Mako!” Sousuke gasped. He buried his head into the crook of Makoto’s neck, his hips lifting to rub against Makoto’s crotch. “Please touch me, _shit_ , please…!”

Sousuke felt Makoto kiss the corner of his forehead. “Of course, Sousuke.” 

Makoto popped open the lube and quickly poured a good amount onto his hand. A glance up at Sousuke showed him that he was doing as he was told and keeping his hands gripped together above his head. The aching cock proof enough of just how far he'd been pushed, resting heavily against his thigh amongst the frills of the skirt. 

Makoto gripped Sousuke’s cock again, pumping slowly as to not bring him up too quickly, and Sousuke moaned appreciatively. A few pumps later Makoto’s finger was at Sousuke’s entrance. He pushed in steadily but unhurriedly, and this time it was Makoto who groaned at the flexing warmth around his finger as Sousuke adjusted to the intrusion. There was a gasp caught in Sousuke’s throat and his arms trembled - Makoto knew from past experience that Sousuke loved to grip at Makoto’s hair, shoulders, or whatever body part that was within reach when Makoto entered him, but he still kept his hands locked above him, still loyally obeyed Makoto’s command.

“You’re so tight for me, Sou-chan,” Makoto mumbled, kissing at Sousuke’s thigh. Makoto pressed into Sousuke, timing his movements with the pump of his hand on Sousuke cock. With another groan Sousuke’s legs fell open wider. Sousuke's eyes were hazy with lust and Makoto warmed with affection, for all that Sousuke had done for him, and how much trust Sousuke had put in Makoto. They were more than familiar with each other’s bodies by, but this was a new level of vulnerability that Sousuke hadn’t shown to him before. At least, not to this degree. And Makoto couldn’t help but be touched by it - honored, that Sousuke trusted him so much.

“You’ve been so good for me. Good boys deserve rewards,” Makoto said. He pulled out his finger and reentered with two, pushing where he was sure he'd find Sousuke’s prostate, right at the moment when he slipped Sousuke’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh fuck, oh shit shit _shit_!” Sousuke babbled. Makoto was pushing into him just right, his mouth deep over Sousuke’s cock, moving up and down it hungrily. Sousuke couldn’t move his hands and he didn’t want to buck his hips into Makoto’s mouth, so it was all he could do to lift his shoulders off the bed. Makoto hooked his free hand around Sousuke’s thigh to keep him steady, pushed his head down on Sousuke’s cock, and pressed again on that spot inside him -

Sousuke came with a shout, his hands banging against the bed when he just barely caught himself from reaching down and grabbing at Makoto’s hair. Makoto jumped at the sudden shot of cum in his mouth but recovered quickly, swallowing down all that Sousuke gave him. After glancing up to check his expression, the surprise was more than worth it what with the was Sousuke shuttered through his orgasm.

When Sousuke calmed down a bit, he looked apologetically down at Makoto. “Sorry, I didn't...I didn't mean to…” he gasped out.

Makoto wiped his mouth before giving Sousuke his head tilted smile. “Don’t apologize, I loved it,” he said. He crawled up Sousuke’s torso and nuzzled into Sousuke’s hair, adding, “You must have _really_ liked this to come that fast, huh? Oh, you can move your hands again, you know.” 

Relief, both physical and emotional, flooded through Sousuke as he let his arms reach around to pull Makoto into a tight embrace. “Fuck yeah I liked it.” The pleasure was calming down, and in the wake of it, every touch felt amazing. He eagerly caressed the muscles of Makoto’s back, rubbed his cheek against Makoto’s own.

Makoto hummed at the affection, but when he spoke again, a bit of fire had returned to his voice. “Do you want to keep going?”

Sousuke grinned, sneaking in a peck to Makoto’s lips. “Hell yeah.”

\--

Before they had started dating and had just been “friends and totally cool with keeping it that way but also no big deal I'd fuck you if you ever asked,” Makoto had learned quickly that Sousuke was a sucker for challenges. Swim races, arm wrestling, who could chug their beer first, who got the higher score on their exams (which turned out to be the best method to get Sousuke to study), video game competitions, even impromptu staring contests - it didn't matter who won, didn't matter if Sousuke had lost five challenges in a row, he was always eager to take on the next one no matter the stakes.

Makoto had been quite happy to find that Sousuke was no different in the bedroom.

“You doing good, Sou-chan?” Makoto asked sweetly. 

_Makoto_ certainly was. Maybe a little too good - it was getting hard to keep Sousuke needy. But Makoto also knew firsthand that all this waiting would make it that much better when he finally had Sousuke moaning on his lap. Just that thought alone made Makoto’s head swim until he was clutching Sousuke’s hair with a groan, his hand gripping at the remote.

Sousuke looked up at him through his lashes before nodding his head ever so slightly in response, his mouth too full to speak. Sousuke kneeled on the floor between Makoto’s legs, only a clouded expression in his eyes hinting at the effects of the vibrating plug in his ass, set just high enough to keep him distracted and horny without reaching climax. Sousuke wouldn't be able to reach it without Makoto’s help, not after he let Makoto bind his wrists behind his back. This was also why Sousuke wouldn't let Makoto’s dick out too far; it had been hard enough to get it into his mouth without assistance the first few times, an assistance that Sousuke hadn't wanted despite the circumstances. 

The maid dress was unzipped and bunched up around Sousuke’s chest. The skirt was also a mess, but it still essentially fulfilled its job of covering Sousuke’s waist. He wouldn't be able to see from the angle, but Makoto knew he only had to lift the skirt a little to see the end of the plug in his ass and his undoubtedly dripping cock, his panties lost awhile ago.

Sousuke’s eyes scrunched shut and his hands grasped at nothing behind him. Every so often he let out a muffled moan, whether from the vibrator or situation as a whole, Makoto couldn't say. Makoto tried to keep his breathing controlled and expression neutral, but it was hard when Sousuke looked simultaneously so wrecked and so ready for more. Sousuke was moving slowly, but steadily, and Makoto realized that if he kept this up he'd make Makoto come very soon.

So Makoto turned up the vibration. 

Sousuke shuttered and gasped, cock falling out of his mouth. The loss of sensation was practically unnoticed by Makoto, too distracted by Sousuke’s reaction to care. Sousuke couldn't control his movements; his head plopping down on Makoto’s thigh as he struggled to control his breath, rutting back against the plug behind him in a desperate attempt for more friction, and when he couldn't find it, he whined. But when Sousuke looked up at Makoto there was a playful glare in his eyes and a ragged growl in his voice. “You _ass_.”

Makoto smiled, using the hand still in Sousuke’s hair to brush back the bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead. “Sorry, babe. You look so hot though.”

Sousuke pushed up onto his knees again. The movement made him gasp, the plug having shifted and pressed somewhere really good. “You - _ugh_ \- you like me like this, master?”

“God yes,” Makoto admitted. “Join me up here?”

Sousuke looked up at the space and rolled his eyes towards Makoto. “You're not gonna untie my hands or turn off the plug first, are you?”

Makoto hummed. He let a hand slip from Sousuke’s head to his shoulder and pushed ever so slightly. “If it's too much for you, I could just take you on the floor?”

For a moment Sousuke considered doing just that, but he had enough sense left to know that it wouldn't be nearly as hot as it seemed once he was actually lying on the hard ground. “You know, I don't think I'll look as sexy as you think I will trying to crawl up there without my hands.”

A little of the edge in Makoto’s eyes faded as he laughed. “You have a point, huh?” He leaned forward, slipping his hands down from Sousuke’s shoulders to the ties at his wrists. He whispered into Sousuke’s ear, “I'll untie them if you promise to make a good show for me, my little maid.”

Sousuke shivered in delight, tilting his head down to run his lips over Makoto’s neck. “Of course, master.”

It only took a few moments for Makoto to free Sousuke’s wrists, but Makoto hadn’t turned off the vibrator first, so Sousuke felt each tug. He moaned as quietly as he could, eager for the final act already. As soon as he had them untied Makoto checked for any chafing on Sousuke’s wrists; finding them unharmed, Makoto pulled himself up and rested back on his elbows. “Ready when you are.”

Sousuke stretched his arms out with a sigh of relief. He looked up at Makoto and grinned. “You know, back in the beginning, I used to think you were so sexy when you were shy,” Sousuke said, running his hands up Makoto’s muscular thighs. Makoto let out a soft breath, relaxing under Sousuke’s hands. Sousuke climbed up the bed, his breath labored from the simple act with the vibrations pulsing against his prostate. “Sometimes you'll still get that way, and it’s still really cute. But I _love_ it when you're confident like this.”

Makoto leaned back on the bed as Sousuke crawled closer. With a hand planted over each shoulder and his knees folded next to Makoto’s waist, Sousuke leaned down until his head was buried against Makoto’s neck, making sure to keep his ass high in the air. “ _Fuck_ , master, I need you,” Sousuke whispered, his ragged breath unrestrained to let Makoto hear just how much the vibrator was getting to him.

Makoto ran his hand up Sousuke’s leg, over the mound of his ass until he could feel the end of the plug nestled outside Sousuke’s entranced. When he moved it Sousuke groaned, unconsciously thrusting back against the plug. “You like this plug?”

“Y-yes…”

“But you don't want to come this way?” Sousuke shook his head, so Makoto asked, “How do you want to come, Sou-chan?”

Sousuke didn't hesitate. “I want your cock, master. I want your cock in me so bad.”

Makoto grabbed at Sousuke’s sides and slowly turned him until he was flat on his back. Removing the plug was easy, if slow, and without the plug or vibration Sousuke almost whimpered from the emptiness.

“Give me a second, Sou,” Makoto whispered, squeezing Sousuke’s knee before standing up. There was already a bottle of lube on the bedtable from the plug preparations earlier, and a condom that Makoto had left next to it knowing that it'd be needed very soon. He grabbed both quickly, eager to return to Sousuke, but paused when he turned back to the bed.

Sousuke was on his back, the skirt falling around his waist as he lifted his his legs and held them with both hands, giving Makoto a clear view of himself. “Come on, Makoto,” he said, grinning.

Makoto stood mesmerized by the nonchalant way Sousuke held his legs up and apart, the gaping hole between his legs. There wasn't a hint of embarrassment in Sousuke’s expression - just unfiltered, unashamed amusement and confidence. 

“Sousuke, you're perfect,” Makoto said. He dropped the lube and condom next to Sousuke so he could smooth his hands down his thighs, marveling at the tightness of Sousuke’s muscles from holding themselves up. “Spread yourself more for me, love. Let me see you.”

Sousuke smirked. He lowered his legs and pushed them farther apart, his hands drifting down between them. When his fingers found his entrance, still gaping and slick from lube, Sousuke hooked his fingers around the opening and gently pulled at it with a moan. “Like... _fuck_ , like this?”

Makoto immediately grabbed at Sousuke’s legs and dragged him to the end of the bed. Sousuke jumped and let out a breath of a laugh, putting up no resistance to Makoto’s pull. Makoto slotted himself up to Sousuke’s waist and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. “You ready?” he asked. 

Sousuke rolled his hips against Makoto. “Yes, god yes. Come on, fuck me.”

Makoto made quick work of the condom, adding more lube to the slip of latex and his fingers, and spared a few moments to finger Sousuke to be sure he was ready. He was; open, warm, and slick, though Sousuke almost glared at Makoto for delaying it even more. Makoto just gave him a smile before pulling out his fingers and replacing them with the head of his cock. As he pushed in Sousuke’s glare disappeared, his hand gripping in Makoto’s shoulder as he moaned. 

Makoto loved to watch Sousuke when he first enters him. The way he melts into the sheets, slowly coaxing his body to relax, his fingers to uncurl, his legs to spread. By the time Makoto had him filled to the hilt Sousuke was panting, small noises that weren’t quite words escaping his lips. “Fuck, Sousuke…” Makoto whispered, the tightness clamping onto his cock almost overwhelming.

For a moment Sousuke looked too dazed with pleasure and pure stimulation to respond, but after a few seconds Sousuke to cast Makoto a grin. “Master, fuck me,” he breathed.

Makoto grinned. He hooked his hands on Sousuke’s legs and pulled him closer. “You know, you're awfully commanding for a maid, Sou- _chan_.”

When Sousuke laughed, Makoto felt the vibration all the way to his cock. “Sorry, Master- _sama_.” Sousuke began to roll his hips against Makoto’s, the skirt swishing with each thrust. “I've been bad, Master-sama, teach me a lesson, Master-sama.”

It was meant to be a joke, but Makoto couldn't stop staring. Sousuke was so strong, and the ease he used to fuck himself on Makoto’s cock, the way his muscles tensed and relaxed, it felt so good, it _looked_ so good…“You want to be punished, Sou-chan?” Makoto whispered.

The humor in Sousuke’s face vanished. “Yes, master…” he said, continuing to push against Makoto, to take the pleasure from Makoto that he refused to give.

“Then keep doing this, Sou-chan. Fuck yourself on me and make us cum.” Makoto leaned down over Sousuke, kissing the side of the mouth.

Sousuke groaned. His arms wrapped around Makoto’s shoulders, his head burying into Makoto’s neck, but he didn't stop moving. Bent like this, Makoto could feel Sousuke’s hard cock against him, brushing up to leave a smear of precum on his stomach. “Good boy,” he muttered, and Sousuke pushed up faster in response. It wasn't the most ideal position, admittedly, but Sousuke made it look easy. Still...

“Hold on a sec, Sou.” Makoto pulled out of Sousuke despite the moan of protest. “You’ve been so good. Let's make this easier for you,” he said. Makoto climbed onto the bed and lied down onto his back, tugging at Sousuke’s hand. 

Normally he’d expect some smart remark from Sousuke, something along the lines of _“Lazy, making me do all the work.”_ But Sousuke was too far gone for that now. Instead, he immediately let go of Makoto’s hand to jump Makoto himself. Makoto gasped when Sousuke pushed him into a suffocating kiss, a grip to Makoto’s cheek keeping him in place as Sousuke’s other hand grabbed at Makoto’s dick. He guided it back to his entrance and sank back onto it, only breaking the kiss a bit to let out a relieved moan.

Once he was fully inside Sousuke again his boyfriend rolled back and took a moment to adjust to the new angle, looking down on Makoto with eyes that were somehow both dazed and intense. The whole building could have suddenly caught fire at that moment and Makoto was sure Sousuke wouldn’t have noticed; honestly, Makoto probably wouldn’t either. Not when Sousuke was looking at him like that, clenching down on Makoto’s length. Then Sousuke moved his hips a little and his eyes rolled shut. He began grinding against Makoto again, now in a position to fully utilize his strength. Makoto gasped - it all felt too good, and he was too far gone to last long. Still, he wanted to make sure Sousuke got off too, so he reached beneath Sousuke’s skirt - 

But Sousuke got to himself first. Makoto watched helplessly as Sousuke lifted the skirt with one hand and stuck the end of the cloth between his teeth, his other hand wrapping around his cock. A groan filtering through the skirt as Sousuke tugged at his dripping, unobscured cock, his hard thighs effortlessly bouncing on Makoto’s cock.

By some miracle Makoto didn’t come right there. _Thank you, whichever god is listening_ , Makoto thought. _I can die happy after witnessing this._

Any concept of making Sousuke do all the work was tossed out the window. Makoto dug his fingers into Sousuke’s thigh and thrust up to meet him, matching the brutal pace that Sousuke had set. Sousuke gasped, the shirt falling back down behind his arm so he could whimper out, “Fuck, _fuck_! Mako - _shit_ -!”

If Makoto was close, then he knew for a fact that Sousuke was closer. “Sou - come for me, _fuck_ , be a good boy and come for me -”

“ _Shit_!” Sousuke shuddered above him as he came. White sprayed across Makoto’s chest; he half-noticed something hitting his neck, but he was too busy riding Sousuke through his orgasm to care. 

His second orgasm in a short amount of time, Sousuke was already coming down quickly, practically shaking with overstimulation. But that didn’t stop him from giving Makoto a wicked grin. “Master, come for me,” Sousuke muttered, leaning back against Makoto’s continued thrusts.

Makoto was right on the edge. He chased after his own orgasm, throwing back his head onto the pillows as he thrust hard and fast. Sousuke shifted his position but Makoto barely noticed - that is, until Sousuke was at his ear, whispering sweetly, “You know, it’s too bad you're wearing a condom. I’d like to feel your cum in me, master. I want you to fill me up with your-”

“Sousuke, _fuck_! Fuck, you-!” _you little cheat!_ Makoto almost yelled, but was caught off by his sudden orgasm. His hips spasmed into Sousuke, crushing Sousuke into his filthy chest with his arm without thought. Sousuke didn’t mind; he followed Makoto’s movements patiently, nuzzling against Makoto’s neck. 

He waited until Makoto was panting for his breath but otherwise calm before pulling himself off of Makoto. The movement made him groan, and he collapsed next to Makoto unceremoniously. Makoto had little strength to do much other than use his arm to bring Sousuke a bit closer and give Sousuke what could technically called a kiss, but was more of a very exhausted touch of lips.

After the two caught their breaths a bit, Sousuke glanced at Makoto’s neck and almost laughed. “Hold on,” Sousuke mumbled. Makoto weakly watched Sousuke sit up and grab a tissue from the bedtable, his arm slipping from Sousuke’s shoulder to his hips. As Sousuke wiped at Makoto’s neck he said, “Sorry babe, got you pretty high this time.”

“It's fine, I'm taking it as a compliment,” Makoto smiled, rubbing Sousuke’s hip. 

When Sousuke finally fell onto the bed again, he turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He waited until Makoto summoned enough strength to throw the condom away and wipe off his chest with his discarded shirt before he mumbled matter-of-factly, “So...I learned a lot about myself today.”

Makoto laughed, reaching out his fingers until they curled around Sousuke’s own. “I learned a lot about you too. I liked what I learned, though.”

Sousuke’s own laugh was short, and exhausted. “Well, I’m glad.”

Makoto’s hand drifted down to tug at the dress scrunched up around Sousuke’s middle. “Think the dress is intact enough for another, future round?”

Sousuke let out a very tired laugh. “We just finished, and you already want me to dress up for you again, Mako? The things I do for you -”

“Oh, I meant me.”

Honestly, Sousuke wasn't opposed to the idea at all. Makoto dressed up in the maid dress (after a very, very through cleaning) would not be a bad sight in the slightest, or maybe even some other costume...but, Sousuke remembered, that hadn't been the point of all this.

“Makoto,” Sousuke said, turning his head to face Makoto directly. Makoto jumped a bit, returning the gaze with a confused expression. “You know why I did this, right?”

Makoto blushed. “Because...you like being...dominated?”

Sousuke laughed. That look on Makoto’s face - he _knew_ why, he just didn’t want to say it. “Sure, but that isn't why I did this.” When Sousuke moved closer Makoto ducked his face down towards the bed, letting Sousuke run his lips over Makoto’s cheek. Undeterred, Sousuke continued. “I did this because I wanted to spoil you - to do something nice for you. Because you deserve it - for all the nice things you do yourself, and for just being you.”

“Stop, this is so embarrassing...” Makoto whined.

“Alright, I will. Only because I’m spoiling you and will do anything you ask to make you happy.”

“ _Sousuke_.”

“Seriously, I’m done.” Sousuke added a quick kiss to Makoto’s check, and added, “Besides, I think this dress is down for the count. We got kinda...excited back there.”

Makoto looked up when he laughed, and Sousuke wanted to breath a sigh of relief. It was hard to break down those barriers that Makoto had put up over the years, the ones that didn’t want to accept help, accept praise, accept any kindness he felt he didn’t deserve. However, Sousuke knew that Makoto had already taken down much of those walls all on his own, and any help from Sousuke was just an additional help, but not help that was needed right away. Sousuke didn’t mind waiting, or offering any help that Makoto accepted. At his own pace. 

“Something different, then?” Makoto asked, bring Sousuke back to the present.

Sousuke grinned. “Sure. I’m thinking ‘Juvenile delinquent and strict teacher with his morals on the line.’”

“Ah, that works for me,” Makoto said. “I’m guessing I’ll be dishing out the punishments, huh?”

“Yes please, sensei.”

**Author's Note:**

> you wanna know how long this took me to write? I initially wanted to have this done for Makoto's birthday. back in november. what am I even doing.  
> I actually would have finished this earlier this week but I saw this post about Makoto's [need to derive his self-worth by helping others](http://themorninglark.tumblr.com/post/101717086185/makotos-fatal-flaw), and decided I needed to rework the ending a bit.  
> apologize if there were any weird spelling/grammar errors
> 
> dedicating to [greeneyes_softsighs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyes_softsighs/pseuds/greeneyes_softsighs) because I once sat in on their amazing art stream and there was a certain...pose that Sousuke performed that inspired me to finally finish this thing.
> 
>  
> 
> [come to my tumblr it's a mess like me](http://roseshell.tumblr.com)


End file.
